Controlling Kane
by Moondragon0494
Summary: Who knew a hairbrush could be the key to so much more...I thought Kane was the servant of fire? Please Read and Review! Criticism only makes me stronger! remember kiddies I don't own WWE Vince does!
1. Prologue

WWE: 10 Years Ago

"You're fired! Now get out of my ring!"

The Big Red Machine just stood there in disbelief.

"Go on! Get out of here!"

Kane made eye contact with Vince before stepping over the ropes and exiting the ring. He had noone there for him, no Undertaker, no Paul Bearer. He'd been betrayed by X-Pac and his first ever girlfriend Torri (who was sleeping with X-Pac behind his back).

Just as Kane started heading for the entranceway, men in white coats carrying night sticks started making their way down to the ring, down to Kane. Kane stood his ground, he looked at the men with firey eyes, firey was the perfect description. He felt his warm blood begin to boil as he stared down the men with sinister eyes, hiding sinister intentions.

The men stopped advancing a few inches from Kane, they were keeping their distance, clever white coats.

Vince spat into the microphone, "You see Kane, these men are here to take you back to where you truly belong! Back to an insane asylum!"

Kane stood ready, the white coats didn't move any closer. So they were waiting for him to come to them, big mistake. Just as the monster was about to approach the men, Chyna's music hit.

Kane watched as the black-haired beauty made her way towards him, but as soon as Chyna had made her way through the white coats and was standing beside him, his gaze became locked on the object in her hand. Chyna clutched a dull blue hairbrush, dull with age, so much age. It's owner was long dead but the influence the item had over Kane was very strong.

Chyna had also come to Kane's aid with a microphone in hand, which she raised to her lips, "Vince wait, just listen to me."

Vince stood in the ring with his lackeys surrounding him, his expression was guarded but attentive.

Chyna continued, "Just believe me when I say I can control Kane. I can stop him from wreaking havoc. But I have a proposition for you."

Now that the conversation had switched to business, Chyna had Vince's undivided attention.

"If Kane beats Stone Cold in this ring tonight, then he stays. If he doesn't.. then he's done."

Vince took on a look of sheer disbelief, "Kane? Beat Stone Cold? Ok Chyna, I'll humor you and give Kane the _opportunity_ to defeat Stone Cold. But there's going to be a stipulation. If Kane loses, then you give your control of Kane over to me! So however you're controlling that monster you'd best tell me NOW!"

Chyna responded with a mischievous smile and her music hit as she walked towards the entranceway, the white coats had already left. She held the hairbrush above her head and Kane followed close behind, eyeing the hairbrush.


	2. Meet the MakeUp Artist

WWE: 10 Years Later

A red-haired girl with one blue streak running from her bang to the back of her hair sat texting away on her phone. The door to her office read "Make-up artist, Valerie Sharppe".

Valerie was very good at what she did, it wasn't her job that was causing her to constantly text her sister, it was a much deeper issue than that. All her life, Valerie had been alone, she grew up adoring a Mother that she had never even met, and the same was true for her Father. Her Mother was a very famous fashion model, and her father was a very famous movie star. In other words, Valerie had grown up like a princess, but she never knew love, she didn't know how to give it or receive it.

So to make up for that she came the closest to love that she could, by interacting with the closest person to her, her sister. Valerie's sister Sara had a far more difficult occupation, she was SmackDown's script writer. She was in charge of keeping the fans enthralled with their superstars by creating intricate storylines that would lead up to pay-per-views.

Knock! Knock!

Without even looking up from her texting Valerie said in a slightly loud voice, "Come in."

Jeff Hardy entered the office, brimming with energy as he always did before a match. Valerie didn't understand why this kid was so eager to perform his suicidal stunts, such as his favorite one, jumping off a ladder and hoping he didn't break his back. The make-up artist said in a bored tone, "What can I do for you Jefferey?"

Jeff beamed, "I need a fall-themed full-face painting please."

Valerie put down her phone and started searching through her cabinets of make-up, "You don't have to say please, it's my job Jefferey."

Valerie found the fall-themed make-up kit she was looking for and motioned for Jeff to sit on a stool in the center of the room. Jeff hated having his make-up done, he hated having to sit in a silent room. Valerie liked quiet, but before she got to work the superstars would try and converse with her, it never lasted as long as they hoped.

She slowly started to paint Jeff's face, the kid was smart, he told her what he wanted and went on his way after she was done. She hoped this routine would start to dawn on the other superstars and they would get the gist, she wasn't here to talk.

About an hour later, Valerie was finished with Jeff's make-up. His face was covered in red, orange, yellow, and brown. Jeff smiled, "Thanks Val!"

Valerie plopped back in her chair and resumed her texting, "No thanks necessary."

Jeff took that as his queue to leave.

So it went, superstars would come and go, most would attempt at conversation, few would be smart and keep their mouths shut. By the time Valerie was all set for her lunch break, one final knock was heard at her door. Valerie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Come in."

The door opened, and a seven foot tall man with mismatched eyes ducked through the doorway and entered her office. He was wearing a red outfit with black flame patterns running down the chest area, one of his arms was sleeved and ended in a black glove, the other arm was bare and ended in an equally bare hand with a black wrist band. The man flipped his curly brown locks and took a seat on the floor, he made direct eye contact with the make-up artist and said one word in a low voice, "Burned."


	3. Lunch Time

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Valerie sighed, "I'm not kidding you Sara, a huge guy in black and red asked me to make his face look burned."

Sara was slightly taller than Valerie. She had curly black hair that usually fell midback, but today was tied into a low ponytail. Her jade irises drilled into Valerie's cerulean orbs, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

Valerie sighed and took a bite of her salad, "I already told you, he showed up right before my lunch break."

Sara scoffed, "Lunch? You might as well call this dinner Sis. Vince doesn't let us eat until after the show."

Valerie rolled her eyes, "I know that Sara. But tell me, what's so shocking about a guy asking me to make his face look burned?"

Sara shook her head, "It's not that he asked you to make his face look burned, it's _why_ he asked you."

Valerie was confused, "You lost me there."

Sara explained, "His name is Kane, he's been in this business for awhile, he's the younger brother of The Undertaker."

"_Half_ brother."

Sara and Valerie looked up to find none other than Mark Calloway towering over their table. Sara put her hand over her chest as if she were having a heart-attack, "Marcus Calloway don't do that!"

Mark ignored her and focused his attention on Valerie, "So you've had a run in with Kane?"

Valerie couldn't tear her gaze away from the large man, he held a strange air of authority around him, "Yes, he asked me to make his face look burned."

Mark nodded, "Just as I thought, Kane's been missing for awhile. Sara wrote a storyline where I burned Kane in order to turn him back into the monster he was. It was just a storyline but the result was Vince telling him to grow his hair back and go back into the mask he wore before you or Sara even worked here."

Valerie asked, "So why did he not come to me before?"

Mark shrugged, "This is Kane we're talking about here, he didn't really need make-up to look scary. But now that he's gone back into the mask he does."

Sara started picking up her trash from lunch, "Speaking of which, you and Kane need to come to my office so I can get to work on your storylines Mark."

Mark turned to Valerie one last time and said in a low voice, "Listen, unless Kane comes to you for make-up I'd steer clear of him. When he's in the mask he tends to have _episodes_ and let me tell you, they're not pretty."


	4. Awkward Encounter

After lunch Valerie closed down her office until she moved to her new one during the next WWE shows. Along with the superstars, the behind-the-scenes crew was transported to the next arena via private jet. Valeria found herself driving to the hotel in relative silence. Usually, her rental car was filled with music, from the radio and the make-up artist's vocal chords. Even though Valerie was generally quiet around people, by herself she loved to let her voice fill the air in sync with the music.

However, this drive was different. Instead of music, thoughts of a mysterious man in red and black filled her head. For once, she had come across a superstar who seemed to have the same mindset as her. Valerie tried to shake the thoughts out of her head but she just found her curiosity continued to grow. She was so lost in thought that she almost ran four red lights, including the three she had already run.

Valerie managed to make it back to the hotel without getting pulled over by the police or in a car crash. She walked through the automatic double doors and was surprised to find the lobby's counter unoccupied. She guessed the majority of the superstars were in their rooms packing their duffle bags or were already on their way to the next hotel. The make-up artist checked out of the hotel, all of her belongings had already been removed courtesy of Sara.

As soon as she headed back outside, she noticed a huge crowd gathered around two tall men. Valerie watched as Mark Callaway greeted his fans with warm smiles and happily autographed their Undertaker merchandise or other things they asked him to sign. There was even one woman who asked him if he would sign her grocery list! However, the make-up artist's attention wasn't on Mark as much as it was riveted to the other man. The man who dominated her thoughts was signing autographs as well. Unlike Mark, Kane was very quiet and nonchalant. He took whatever was procured to him, signed it, and moved on to the next giddy fan.

Valerie took notice of Kane's very mismatched choice of dress; he wore normal men's denim jeans and a red shirt with the silhouette of a bald angry man etched on the front and the WWE logo on the back. What made the outfit peculiar was the out of place mask that covered Kane's face. Valerie had seen his face when she had done his make-up and she saw no reason for him to wear the mask outside his gimmick. Finally, the last fans ecstatically received their autographs and the two superstars were left to their own devices.

Just as Valerie was all set to take her rental car back to the agency, she caught a slight movement in Kane's head. Her eyes widened as his mismatched gaze locked her in a direct stare. Valerie couldn't tear herself away from his penetrating stare. She breathed a sigh of relief as Kane lost interest in her as quickly as he had gained it and disappeared behind the black doors of the limo he and his brother were taking to the airport.

Valerie shook off the effects of her staring contest with Kane and quickly approached her rental car. She wasn't sure how she felt about this strange masked man simply known as Kane but at least it wasn't nothing.


	5. Here For One Reason

Valerie sat in her new hotel room in sheer boredom. She was about to take a nap when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Val, it's your sis!"

"What is it Sara?"

"Some of the WWE guys and I are heading to this really neat club."

"Forget it, I don't go clubbing."

"Oh come on Val, it's got Karaoke!"

"No Sara. That's my final answer."

"Even if I told you Kane might be showing up?"

"Is he?"

"He might, so far Mark says the odds are looking pretty positive."

"I guess."

"Great! Don't worry about the ride! Mark's playing Taxi tonight."

Valerie closed her flip phone and sat on the sofa. Her eyes swam with inquiries towards her decision. The main one was why had she accepted? She loathed clubbing! So why did she accept Sara's invitations that certain night? One word came to mind; Kane.

The make-up artist gripped a chunk of her scarlet locks. Yet again that man was plaguing her mind with questions that she knew she couldn't answer herself. It perturbed her to no end to know that she had never-ending questions invading her mind; it barely gave her room to think clearly! Suddenly, Valerie got an idea. Now she knew why she had accepted Sara's invitation. She wanted to learn more about Kane and the only way to do it was to interact with him.

Valerie flipped on the TV and waited for Mark's emerald Dodge pick-up truck to rev into the parking lot.

* * *

Valerie sighed as she swirled her glass of apple juice. She had an odd infatuation for substituting beer for apple juice in order to make people think she was downing alcohol at a fast rate with a high tolerance. It was one of her strange habits but she didn't care. The one thing she was sick of was people walking up to her and asking her "how many" she'd had.

At least her thoughts weren't on Kane anymore. Valerie downed her apple juice and asked the waitress for another. The waitress merely nodded at her and smiled at Mark. He gave her a sly grin back. Valerie could tell by the body language that the two were making plans outside the club.

This was why Valerie was proud to be a virgin. She believed in sex after marriage and this was a good example why. Once you've had sex innocence is carved on your tombstone, at least that's what she believed.

Valerie looked around for her sister. She wasn't surprised in the least when she found Sara dancing with a guy she didn't even know. Though she was paying attention to how close to being below the waist the stranger's hands were.

Disappointment began to grow in a dark cloud over Valerie's head. There had yet to be any sign of Kane. Valerie was actually looking forward to shedding some light over the dark masked man. Just as she was about ready to call it quits, a huge crowd towards the entrance of the club parted almost instantaneously for an unmistakable masked figure in a black and red shirt and blue jeans; Kane had finally arrived.


	6. A Taste of Danger

Valerie watched as Kane's mismatched gaze roamed over the people in the club, it appeared as if he was looking for someone. Finally, his eyes landed on Mark and he approached the table where Mark, Sara, and Val were seated. Sara was a smart girl, she knew not to let strangers keep her attention for too long. Kane's eyes bore into Mark and he spoke in a low, rough voice, "Why are you here?"

Mark looked up with a drunken expression, he slurred, "Oh there's my favorite baby brother!"

Kane rolled his eyes,"I'm your only baby brother."

Mark shook his head and clapped a hand on Kane's shoulder, "Come on baby bro! I'm wasted can ya take me home?"

Kane sighed and proceeded to lift his deadweight of a brother when he noticed Val sitting across the table. Valerie blinked and looked down, this was her opportunity she knew it, but she just didn't know what to say. Kane's expression shifted from blank to harsh in a matter of seconds. He said darkly, "You."

Valerie's eyes widened in shock and her head instantly snapped up to look at him, but he was half-way out of the club with Mark's arm around his neck. Suddenly, someone came running out of the club's kitchen shouting, "Fire! Fire! Everyone out! Fire!"

Valerie tried to find her way out as a crowd of people pushed past her, seeking an exit. She could smell the smoke that was now heavy in the air. Just as she thought she had a clear way to the exit, something crashed into her, knocking her to the ground. She could see the red glow of the fire bouncing off the walls of the club, could feel the heat licking at her sensitive skin. The smoke slowly started to thicken in her lungs, suffocating her. A tear graced Valerie's cheek as she layed there, waiting for the fire or the smoke to take her life.

Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up by strong arms. She looked up at the face of her savior; it was Kane! As he carried her out of the burning club something was wrong, his face! He looked half-mad! He dropped her aways from the club on soft grass, she searched frantically for Mark and Sara, hoping to see they were safe before her body gave out. The last image that greeted her was Kane, gripping chunks of his tangled locks and screaming to noone in particular, the glow from the fire outlining his form eerily in the dark night.

Her eyes closed as the smoke took its toll on her body, she could only pray for Mark, Sara, and Kane.


End file.
